Betrayal
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Five years ago the Senshi stabbed Usagi in the back and threw he off the team but now she's back and she wants revenge.


It was five years after the Senshi had betrayed Usagi and she had left to parts unknown. The Senshi at first were happy she was gone and didn't have to deal with that whiny crybaby. But soon after that, they had to deal with more powerful opponents that they didn't know how to beat. They just got by with beating them and lucked out in other battles.

None of them could have defeated the leaders and that was when all of the leaders started to team up and gang up on the Senshi. People were being hurt, their family members died and they had no one to blame but themselves. During that time, Usagi had changed schools and started to gain a better education. Afterwards, she graduated high school top three of her class.

* * *

Afterwards, she went on vacation to Europe and started to look for ways to train. She started to get her body muscled and fit. She had found out that she had a weird gene in her body called the 'Heracles-gene'. It would make her stronger no matter what she could do. After a few years, she was six foot eight inches and two hundred and fifty pounds. With a 48 d cup bustline and rock hard six pack abs. She was now a mercenary and one of the highest paid one as well. Her name was; the Empress, she was behind the rescues of many people, the bodyguard to royal families and leader of many coups. But, it was time for her to come home. So she did and she came in on a white lear jet with a crescent moon on the tail fin.

She was looking out one of the windows and sighed. Her hair was now in a long braided ponytail and star white. The Silver Imperium Crystal was on a chain of platinum just under her white collar with a platinum crescent moon hanging from it. She was dressed in all white, tights, boots, corset, blazer and glasses.

One of her soldiers came up to her. She was dressed in winter cammo-gear and a tac vest. She saluted her, "Ma'am, we're almost there." She said.

"Good, have my bike ready." She said, not looking at her. "Take my bags to the hotel."

"Ma'am!" She said and went off.

* * *

Later the plane landed and Usagi got on the bike then headed off into the city. As she was racing to the Imperial Palace, she saw the damage the 'Failure' Senshi had committed to it. She just shook her head.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Emperor was waiting on his guest. That was when he was alerted that she had arrived. "Good, show here in." He said, they did. Usagi walked in, now in a white trench coat. She bowed to the Emperor as he bowed back. "Dr. Tsukino, it is an honor to meet with you." He said, "thank you for coming in such short notice."

"I was coming home anyway, it's been three years since he died." She said, her brother Shigo was killed by Mars because he defied the Senshi by saying that Usagi or at the time Moon, was a better leader than she was. At least, she would try to save people. He was hit with a Flame Sniper, burning him to death. The Tsukinos left Tokyo after his funeral.

Usagi was told about it in a letter from her mother. Rei telling herself that it was an accident or whatever helped her sleep at night after murdering an innocent person. "They will get theirs!" She said icily, "now what are we dealing with?" So the Emperor told her everything, "hmm sounds like a new evil had arrived." Then she started to smile, "this is going to be fun. You know my rates?"

"Yes Dr. Tsukino, if you don't mind I have also called in more help. So you'll have a pardner."

"Okay, am I going to meet him?"

"Yes, he's here." So he called for her pardner, just then her crystal started to glow.

"Huh?" She looked down at the crystal. Just then a young man walked in. He was very handsome, had sun kissed blond hair in a long ponytail and sky blue eyes. He had a light tan, was well built and dressed in sun yellow; under armor, cargo pants, boots and a trench coat. He had a pendant around his neck and it was glowing.

"Dr. Tsukino this is Dr. Travis Watson." Said Emperor, "he's in the same work you are in. Dr. Watson, this is Dr. Serenity Tsukino." Usagi held her hand out to shake Travis' but he took it and kissed her knuckles.

"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Tsukino." He said.

"You too, Dr. Watson." She said, "do you get teased over that?"

"You would not believe," he chuckled.

TBC

* * *

_This is to pay homage to all of those 'Sailor Moon gets stabbed in the back by the senshi' stories._


End file.
